Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current multiplayer online games may have the client side performing character and scene rendering and may have the server side performing game world interactions. As online games shift toward having the server side perform rendering, current processing techniques may require multifold full distribution of scenery and characters within the server. Such techniques may create a level of intra-system data traffic that may be a prohibitive factor in enhancing the online gaming experience.